


Delirium

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson kills you after finding out you lied to him





	Delirium

“Jefferson, please,” you begged the man as he advanced on you, a wild smirk spreading devilishly across his face. “I didn’t tell Regina a damned thing!”

“She knows about my plans to assassinate her,” he replied calmly as he stopped a few meters away from you. You tugged desperately at the restraints covering your chest and arms with no attest. You were stuck and on the verge of losing your life. “You were the only person I’ve spoken to of the plans, Y/N.”

“Jefferson!” you cried out in desperation as he abruptly turned around and grabbed a gun before aiming it at your head. “Jefferson, please, I’m telling you the truth, I didn’t say anything to her.”

“You were my best operative, Y/N.” the sudden praise cause a shiver to travel down your spine. You recognized that tone of his; he only used this tone when he was bloodthirsty for murder. “You were my most skillful agent and, damn, I appraised you for far too long.” He huffed out a sigh before cocking his head to the side, a thoughtful pout on his lips. “Good things always end on a terrible note, though. Don’t they?”

“Jeff-!” your shout was silenced as he pulled the trigger and your body fell limp in the chair in front of him.


End file.
